pemilihan miss konoha 2008
by ocha gledek
Summary: sekarang waktunya para kunoichi konoha menraih gelar miss konoha 2008, ripiu dan rikues tidak diwajibkan. jangan baca cerita ini kalo ngga suka cerita ancur.
1. Chapter 1

Pemilihan miss konoha 2008

**Pemilihan miss konoha 2008**

Ocha yang gendheng dan sering salah masukin rate cerita (udah dua kali) , skarang lagi ga porno porno nya, jadi buat cerita yang tidak mengandung unsur porno, nyahaha

Ripiu engga diwajibkan

Bagi yang merasa fic ini jelek, jangan baca, ntar sakit mata

Fic ini ancur, sekali lagi saia peringatkan ga usah baca!!

Kalo mau nge-flame, silakan, saiia terima…nge**-flame di sini bayar ** (inih triliunan,lo) nyahahahaha (harus,dan diwajibkan!!) -bercanda-

Mulai aja,yay…

**Senin **

**Audisi** di akademi ninja konoha

(yaelah, pelit amat tsunade…bikin audisi aja ampe ga nyewa tempat)

Peserta yang berhasil lulus sepuluh besar

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Karin(awaassss loe!! Mati pasti)**

**Ayame**

**Grace (masih dalam tahap penyamaran)-aselinya seorang laki laki-**

**Selasa**

Perjuangan hidup di karantina penyiksaan yang maut nya bagai neraka

**Penyiksa**:

**-ibu nobita, bernama : tamako kataoka**

-pakkun

**Jam empat** pagi

"BANGUN EPRIBODI!!" treak ibu nobita dengan mikrofon

Para peserta dengan pasrah menuruti perintah nyak gendheng itu untuk bangun

"AYO JOGING!! PUSH UP 100X!! SIT UP 100X!! BEK UP 100X!! KAYANG 76 JAM, E…TIDAK! 100 JAM AJE !! ANGKAT BARBEL 1000 KILO DENGAN SATU TANGAN, BERTARUNG LAWAN SINGA…BLA BLA BLA" cerewet nya super gilaaaaa

Pakkun: wadefak, alamak…kenapah gw musti jadi penykisa bareng sama nyak gila ini?

"GAK MAU!! KITA KAN FINALIS MISS KONOHA? BUKAN CALON PE SUMO ATO CALON SMACK DOWN PLAYERS!!" treak kompakan para finalis miss konoha yang kesel sama mak erot gendheng itu

"HARUS MAOOO!!"bentak ibu nobita dengan sangat kencang nan cempreng

"diem loe mak erot crewet!!" treak anko dengan suara cempreng nya itu, lebih cempreng dari ibu nobi

"apa loe bilang??"ibu nobita menjitak anko

Cleter…kunai anko nanchep di jidat nong nong ibu nobi,

Ibu nobi gendheng ntu masih berani ajaa

"ayoo serbuuu!!"treak sakura dan ino membakar semangat para finalis miss konoha

"ayoo" balas finalis laennya

Para finalis yang emosi, langsung menghantam maut si ibu crewet ituh, nah… ini dia si grace banci…

Stelah ngeluarin jurusnya, ko mirip ama…salah satu guru berininsial g??(pasti nya gai)

Huohohohoho, para finalis masih bingung, siapa ntu sosok aselinya grace

"deidara kali, lha wong rambutnya pirang dan panjang" saot sakura

"eh, nong nong,loe! Gw kan juga punya rambut pirang panjang…" ledek ino

"sasori paling" saot tenten

"mungkin aja ,soalnya… ya emang mirip,sih" balas temari

"ato pein?"tanya sakura lagi

"hey! Kalian smua,yaa…jangan suka ngomongin orang…"para guru nasehatin murid nya

Tapi, ga mempan, lha murid nya masih nge-gosipin si banci kaleng ituh,ko..

Hari selasa, ini mreka latihan nari ballet

Latiannya gendheng, lha masa ampe manggil minto aizawa, buat ngajarin mreka??

Gilaaaa… minto nya ngomel ngomel terus, mampus tuh si Karin, dia yang paling goblok, latian nya gak bisa bisa, yang paling cepet bisa tenten, yang laen nya normal, Karin… goblok! Gak bisa bisa,tuh

**Rabu**

**Kunjungan panti jompo**

Karin berjalan sok seksi di depan jiraiya si sannin mesum

"ahoiii, suit suit… neng…gedhe amat pantat nyaa…" rayu jiraiya dengan senyum mesum

Plak …karin menampar jiraiya, sukses, jiraiya malah nosebleed se genthong

Smua finalis pada di godain sama para jompo edhan di sono,

Orochimaru yang pedopil-an aje, napsu ke si Karin..(kapok lo! Mati loe! Mampus)

Para finalis kembali ke karantina bak neraka ituh lagi

**Makan malam** mereka adalah…jreng jreng jreng …**tanah liat,** buatan mpok deidara

Huweeek…(banyak yang muntah)

Akhirnya pada jajan smua nya, tapi**… uang mereka dicolong dorapan**… huwaaa

Akhirnya, si **pakkun **yang keren nan hebat, baek dan wow… itu **memberikan dog food** nya untuk para finalis.

Jelas ngga ada yang mau makan, muntah lagi…

**Kamis**

**Kunjungan ke rumah sakit**

Tenten terlalu baik, ya emang baek,kali.

Ceritanya… ada anak kecil sakit kanker stadium 4( 100 mana ada? 4 aja biase nya dah ko'id alyas mati,kok)

Tenten bersikap bak seorang suster, baek banget lah…

Sakura ino sebage jablai sejati, tebar pesona, lenggak lenggok bak model propesional

Para pasien laki laki, pada nosebleed sebuanyak buanyak nya…

Rumah sakit itu hancur gara gara akhirannya, si Karin melakukan aksi setannya, yang membuat para pasien, suster, dokter, satpam, janitor yang berkaum adam, nosebleed se genthong per orang…hualah, dasar jablai!!

**Jumat**

**Kunjungan ke markas tempur korban tsunami**

Tugas para calon miss konoha adalah…

**Menghibur para korban**… yaelaaaahh…mari kita lihat, gimana cara para finalis menghibur para korban bencana yang malang itu

**Sakura dan Ino**

S:sabar, pak…ini jalan hidup, udah takdir, atuh…jangan disesali lagi, senyum aja,pak.syapa tau, bisa kaya…

K(korban) :neng,mah enak, ga kenape nape. Kalo bapak inih, huhuhu…udah di bi'ip sama istri tetangga, di bi'ip gorilla, lah…kambing,lah…apa,lah… sengsara begini, mana bisa senyum?

I : iya, sih…tapi dengan senyum, bapak bisa jadi ganteng,lo pak…(sok nge-hibur)

K: saiia mah, kaga senyum juga udah ganteng,neng(senyum sok narsis)

I :salah,pak…bapak ntu jeleg, makanya kalo senyum mungkin mendingan,kali

K : (senyum) gimana? Genteng,neng?

S & I :idihh…ko kayak setan gitu,sih??

K : graorrrr…(meraung bak kucing garong)

Sakura dan Ino lari tunggang langgang, dikejar sama bapak setan yang marah itu

**Hinata dan Ayame**

H: sabar,ya buk…nant pasti tuhan kasi jalan yang terbaek buat ibuk…

A:cup.cup.cup…jangan nanges.buk

K(korban) : enak ajah, saya bukan anak kecil,tauk! Emang bayi, apah…

H: maafkan kami,buk… tapi apa ibuk akan menyesali nasib malang ibuk ini?

K : iya,puas?puas?puas?

A: uwaaah, sodaranya tukul,ya?

K: waah, iya,juga nih…

H:iya,iya…ibuk,kan emang sodara, eh…istrinya tukul,kan?

(hinata mau menghibur, tapi ga nyangka klo ibuk itu orang gila)

K: uaduhhh…seneng nih…yay (njoged njoged ala orgil)

A: kayak nya dia gila

H: iya

A:tinggalin aja,ya

H: iya

**Karin dan Banci kaleng **

Ka : (karin) eh, cengeng! Jangan nangis! Kerja sono! Duit nya buat eike

K(korban) :ih, mpok jahat,deh…ik,kan masi kecil?

G: kalo gituh,kamu sekolah,ajaaa…tunjukin semangat masa muda kamuu!!

Ka: buat apa? Skarang smua pada butuh duit

K: enggak, ik kan ikut panti asuhan…dan ik gak mau kerja buat jablai setan kayak u!!

G: iyaaa iyaaa…pinter kamu! Jangan mau dimanpaatin,ya

K:huh! Ayo kamu tarung lawan aku, syapa yang menang?

Anak teka itu bertarung lawan Karin, dan…Karin kalah…

Ternyata anak kecil itu adalah konohamaru, yang menyamar jadi korban bencana, khusus buat ngerjain Karin, cerdik juga,tuh

**Anko dan Kurenai**

A: sabar, mpok… sabar… smua ada jalan keluarnyaa…

Ku (kurenai) : iya,mpok…badai pasti berlalu, bencana inih pasti slese,ko

K (korban) : huhuhu(nangis)

A : ayo,mpok…berhenti nangis… songsonglah masa depan dengan lebih baek lagii

Ku : iya,mpok… semangat,dong… masa depan mpok bisa sukses,lo

K : GW GAK MIKIR ITU!! GW INI LAKI LAKI,TAUK!!

A & K( bukan a&w,loo) :MUSTAHILLLL!!OH,TIDAKKK…KITA SALAH LIHAT!

**Tenten dan Temari**

T (tenten): udah,ya mbak, jangan sedih lagi, inih ada uang untuk membayar utang mbak…pake,aja,mbak..saia ikhlas,ko

Tm (temari) : inih, saia juga ada uang untuk biaya pengobatan kanker nya mbak…

K (korban) : makasih,hixz, makasih,hixz…

T & Tm : iya,sama sama,mbak…cepet sembuh dan bayar utang nya,yah…

K : huhu, makasih….saia dukung kalian di pemilihan miss konoha nanti,yah…

T & Tm : iya,mbak…insya allah menang,ya

K: makasih…..makasih…

**Sore di karantina bak neraka itu…**

Ib( ibu nobi) : hasil nilai sementara kalian…

Sakura : hah? Apaan tuh?

Ib: nilai yang diambil diam diam, waktu kalian kunjungan!!

Smua : ooohhh…

Karin: gue, pasti bagus, klan gw jablai

Ino dan sakura : yea…kami juga jablaiii

Pakkun : tapi yang jablai justru yang jelek

Ino: bercanda ah, dasar anjing!

pakkun : byarin gw anjing, elu? Jablai

sakura : jablai,kan keren…

Karin: iyah, jablai,kan punya banyak cowok, seksi, cantih,lagiii

Pakkun: huweek, mending ik makan sampah, daripada liat kalian bugil

Karin, sakura, ino : makan,nih sampah!!

Pakkun : awas, lo! Nilai lu bertiga dipotong 50 persen!!

K,S,I : masa bodo! Bodo amat! Masa dan amat nya aja engga bodo…

Pakkun : dasar,jablai, jayus !!

Ib: yak**, sakura dan ino…1,4**

S dan I : hyaaaaa….tidaaaak…(nangis)

"**hinata 8,5"**

Hinata : senyum sok polos kayak biasanya, buka sok, tapi emang polos

"**ayame, 7,3"**

Ayame: no comment

"**tenten…100, perfect!"**

Tenten : yeaaa

"**temari….9,9"**

Temari : lumayan, slamet.slamet…

"**grace, 7,8"- bancii, akan terkuak di chapter slanjutnya-**

Grace: yeaahh… semangat masa muda ik bangkit klo kayak gini…

"**anko…7,8"**

Anko: yahhh…pelit amat,sih! Loe!

Ib: huh! Loe tuh yang pelit!

Anko: bodo,lo!

"**kurenai 8,2"**

Kurenai : no comment

"dan, yang paling uediaaan…**karin… nilai 0**!!"

Ib: wah,seperti nobita

Karin : oh,noooo….

Pakkun: kapok!

Ib: heh! Besok ntu manggung! Inget! Jangan aneh aneh!

Pakkun: o,iya…**malem inih, makanan nya…rumput**

Smua : tidaaaaakkk!!

Pakkun : untukg gw anjing

(anjing apanye? Ituh mah kambing, tapi **pakkun** bisa, soalnya udah **mau jadi biksu**)

**Sabtu**

Para calon miss konoha lagi **latian pengembangan bakat**

**Sakura, ino dan Karin latian njoged inul, di mix sama trio macan, tepat nya trio jablai, dasar edaaan**

**Anko **latian jadi **dhalang(mainin wayang)**

**Hinata latian nyanyi**

**Kurenai** latian acting sebagai **KONOHALANAK**, kuntilanak,lah..

**Ayame, masak** udah pasti

**Grace si banci latian ?? bakat aja ga punya!!**

**Tenten latian memanah**, lha kan slalu tepat sasaran

**Temari latian golf ?!** mirip aja sama kipas, ditebas,toh

Akhirnya, sampai saat malam…taratarataraaaa… tiba jugaaa…

Malam penganugrahan gelar miss konoha 2008!!

**-tunggu di chap berikutnya-**

Pesan ga penting tapi wajib dibaca

Icha icha news udah di ganti rate jadi m, dan bentar lagi diapdet

Superstar konoha version, gak bisa diapdet, soalnya, bingung mau meng eliminasi siapa…begituh, jadi, sampe ada yang setuju, baru saiia apdet

Kayaknya bentar lagi, fic lemon kak ryoushin akan dimunculkan di rate m

Trus,** gold shappire mau pasang iklan!! Dia mau bikin fic lemon yang peran utama nya soraaa?! **Wtf! Sialan lu gold sapphire! Skarang lu udah ganti nama jadi carolin? Ituh nama temen gw, si zakuro no hikarii!!

Saiia akan aktip di rate m, sepertinya begituh…tapi rate k dan t juga masi akan aktip

**LOWONGAN OC!!**

Adakah yang dengan sukarela dan ikhlas, mau menjadi juri?? Dibutuhkan lima orang juri, boleh cowok boleh cewek. Dan siapa yang mau jadi host nya?? Dibutukan dua orang di atas panggung dan dua orang di bangku penonton

TULIS LENGKAP

-nama

-umur

-ciri pisik anda

-sipat anda

-jenis kelamin anda

Yak, kalo sudah komplet, juri ada 5, host ada 4, akan langsung saiia apdet


	2. ancur lebur

Pemilihan miss konoha 2008 chapter 2

**Pemilihan miss konoha 2008 chapter 2**

**Yak, besok unas pelajaran bi, bahasa Indonesia.**

Tapi sekarang saiia masiii bisa apdet crita ini, yeeeiii

Chapter kali ini sangat pendek,

Mulai aja bacanya,yai…

Malam pemilihan miss konoha

Di ballroom konoha square

Pintu masuk bks(ballroom konoha square)

Telah berdiri dua orang penyambut tamu

Dua orang itu cewek,

Helen-chan, kelihatannya ntu anak ceria amat

Dan akari shimai, kayaknya ntu juga periang, rajin senyum malah, dan…agak gokil

Tugas mereka adalah menyambut para tamu yang berupa seleb seleb di konoha, suna, ato mana aja, yang penting seleb!

"ko seleb seleb ga dateng dateng ,ya?"tanya Helen pada akari

"yah, ini kan masi jam enam kurang satu menit…"jawab akari nyengir

"selisih satu menit?"tanya Helen bingung

"tunggu aja satu detik lagi, tuh! Liat! Ada yang dateng…" tunjuk akari senyam senyum

"wah, rambutnya ko kayak duren ? widiw! Tuh orang apa kucing?"Helen jadi bingung

"o…itu? Itu kucinglah! Lha wong ada kumis nyaa" balas akarin nyengir ala orgokil

Naruto adalah orang yang disebut kucing oleh mereka itu

"wew! Kucing, pussy pussy cat! Ngapain kamu ke sini?"tanya akari dengan gokil nya

Belom sempet naruto jawab, Helen udah njerit dulu

"wah! Si kucing ini bawa ayam! Ayam ato manusia? Ko ga bertengkar ama kucing?"

Yang dimaksud ayam oleh Helen ternyata adalah si pantat ayam alias sasuke

"dia bukan ayam! Dan aku bukan kucing,mbak" saot naruto kesal

"ooo, itu manusia toh?"tanya Helen bingng lagi

"kamu manusia jadi jadian,apa siluman?"tanya akari sok gokil

"manusiaaaa!!" jerit naruto dan sasuke bareng,

Jeritan itu membuat gedung ballroom yang udah jebrok makin jebrok nan ancuur

"yak, naru! Kamu dukung siapa di miss konoha?"tanya Helen

"sakuraaa-chan! Itu udah pasti!"jawab naru sok keren

"kalo kamu sasuke? Dukung siapa?"tanya akari

"ga dukung siapa siapa, aku malah ga mau nonton" jawab sasuke dengan ekspresi aneh, ala anak ayam kejedot truk ampe mampus

"abis ketabrak truk,ya?"tanya akari usil

"iyah" jawab sasuke singkat

"heeeeee…" Helen dan akari mlongon gjb

Neru sasu langsung ngacir pergi ke dalam ballroom

Datang lagi seleb nyangar yang malem inih mau nyanyi di panggung miss konoha

Akatsuki band…

"wew! Akarii! Liat ituh! Ada banyak hewan yang masuk di ballroom!"treak Helen

"wah! Iya! Liat tuh! Ada kalajengking, musang, hiu hee…bukan Cuma hewan, ada spiderman! Ada mbak mbak mushola nyasar! Ada preman kampong, ada origami terbang, ada inul daratista di tengah mereka! Ada biksu! Ada tanaman daun venus langka yang bakal melahap manusia!" jerit akarin tak kalah gokil nya

"mbak inul! Ko bergaul nya sama hewan aneh aneh ginih?"tanya akari

"elu maksud gw inul??"tanya deidara

"loh? Akari!! Kamu salah liat! Dia bukan inul! Dia Ashley tisdale!" jerit Helen

"wah! Kalo dipikir pikir bener juga!!" akari langsung menyodor kan kertas untuk minta tanda tangan

"akari! Liat! Origami terbang inih ternyata detektip conan! Dan inih yang preman, ternyata ..hemmm…oh! dia zac ! yang jadi troy ituh,mirip,ga?"tanya Helen

"hieyyy!! Bener juga! Trus… apa mereka smua artis?"tanya akari

"iya,bener! Ituh, yang mbak mushola pengajian, ternyata zaskia addya mecca! Yang kita kira spiderman, ternyata reog, trus…biksu itu ternyata john cena! Kalajengkin ternyata ucok baba! Musang …humm, ituh! Anuu dia bukan musang, tapi luwak! Dan si hiu inih, ternyata lumba lumba!" jerit Helen histeris

"uwaaah! Apa bener itu sodara sodari?"tanya akari dengan mata bertuliskan 'gokil' pertanda bahwa dia lagi konslet dan dalam keadaan gokil yang udah akut

"tidaaak!!"jawab serempak anggota akatsuki

"terus kalian apa?"tanya akari

Bl;a blab la wa wa smua nya udah jelasin satu persatu

"oooo" akari dan Helen mlongo gjb lagi

Datang lah sekelompok ninja konoha laennya

Mreka ga sempet di wawancarai soalnya bukan artis, sih…

Lagian mreka udah kabur

Dan, muncullah… seleb dari sunagakure, si kazekage dan babunya si batman edan

"uwaah…batman!"jerit akari

"batman ! kenapa gak bareng sama superman?"tanya Helen

"eee/anu, supermannya sudah mati" jawab kanurou iseng

"wow! Matik?"tanya akari

"mati? Ko bisa?"tanya Helen ga percaya juga

"iya, beneran superman udah mati"jawab kakuro bo'ong lagih

"ya odah, deh…ntu kita selidikin entar aja, nah ini,kan gaara? Pacarnya na-chan?"tanya akari dan Helen barengan

"kalo iya, napa lagi?"tanya gaara

"dukung siapa,nih?"tanya mereka

"ga dukung siapa siapa, gw cuman mau nonton na-chan jadi juri"jawab gaara

"nah,kalo batman?"tanya akari

"gw mau dukung s seksi Karin!" jawab nya sambil senyum mesum

"perlu kalian ketahui, superman masii idup, dan orang aneh ini bukanlah batman!" lanjut gaara isengin kankuro

"oooooooo" lagi lag akari dan Helen mlongo

Datang sosok makhluk seksi pake pakaian seksi, padahal udah janda,lo

Jalannya ituh,lo seksi amat, Karin sakura, ino bahkan tsunade aja ga bisa ngalahin dia

"maaf, mbak ini siapa,ya?"tanya Helen

"Helen! Dia ituh mulan jameela!"treak akari spontan menggigit tangannya sendiri

"ya, thephat sekaly, eike memang mulan jhemeeelaaah…."jawab artis seksi itu

"bentar, ik priksa buku undangan dulu,ya…"kata akari nge cek buku undangan

"lho? Nama nya mulan jameela kagak ada,deh…"kata Helen bingung

"kalo gituh eike mau nonthon miss universe ajaaa…" saot janda itu sambil ngedipin mata

"maaf,mbak! Anda dilarang masuk ke konoha square! Tadi anda dicari sama kepolisian konoha! Katanya anda mencuri kambing tetangga anda yang bernama maiia estianty?"

"whatt??oh,no!"mulan jameela pingsan di tempat mendengar rumor tak baik tentang dirinya, brug, di pingsan dan siangkut container kebo menuju penjara

tamu yang dateng banyak banget ampe ampe, kagak bisa di expose smuanya

langsung aja mulai acaranya

di **panggung miss konoha** udah berdiri seorang cewek tinggi

"yak, selamat datang di acara pemilihan miss konoha 2008!!mana tepok tangannye?"tanya varan sebagai host

Plok 100x)

"yak, sepertinya banyak sekali pendukung nya tenten,ya?"tanya varan

"kak…varan, sepertinya dugaan anda benar! Sekarang saiia udah dikerubungin ama penggemarnya tenten yang minta data data pribadinya tenten" saot Melissa sebagai host bareng sama sora

"woy! Tenten itu ultahnya 9 maret…catet baek baek! Tb dan bb ?ik ga tau… rambutnya coklat dan matanya coklat…trus, dia sekarang udah jadi jonnin mungkin? Yah,golongan darahnya b! kalo kecelakaan jangan lupa sumbangin!"saot sora pada para penonton

"wah! Banyak bener tuh pendukungnya tenten?"tanya varan

Waaaa…waaa.waaa

Sora ternyata juga pengagum tenten, buktinya di saku bajunya terdapat ribuan foto foto tenten, dan …

Para fans tente nyolon nyolong poto nya tenten

"woy!! Bisa dimulai ga,neh?"tanya varan

"bisaaa,kak!" jawab melisaa dan sora

"okeh, kalo gitu, kita sambut sepuluh finalis miss konohaa!

Sakura, ino, hinata, Karin, temari, tenten, anko, kurenai,ayame, dan grace

"waaaa…tenten.tenten!!"smua dukung tenten kayaknya

"okeeh, kalo gituh, babak seleksi pertama akan segera dimulai, sebelumnya, kita perkenalkan juri jurinya dulu…" saot varan

"yak, kira kira jurinya lumayan bayak, ada yang masi esde juga?"tanya Melissa

"yak, kita sebutin satu satu aja,ya…

Kak na-chan, cewek baek hati yang cantik dan pinter, dia ceweknya gaara

Ayashi, anggota klan uciha yang paling ajaib! Sipat nya ramah lagih

Mayuraa, lulusan jonnin taon lalu? Hah hebat banget(unt kak mayu: maapin ik,ya)

Kak naruchu –chan, kayaknya nih cewekbenci trio jablay juga, dan dia pacarya sai

Kak putilicious , wah matanya agak belok! Klan uzumaki juga,neh..hebat,dong

Kalen valentine,wah, nih anak baek, lhooo…baek, suer baek

Ucub…jangan tanya, neh…

(penggemarnya ucup buanyaaak sekali, ucup senyum? Paris Hilton klepak klepek tepar)

Zimer, yah, inih orang ja'il nan cerdas dan meskipun cowo, tapi imud, lo

(cowo ato cewe, banyak yang nyubitin pipinya)

Kiseki naoto, uwah, cewek ini mirip banget sama fay di tsubasa reservoir chronicle

Lemon, euy, besok unas,nih! Tos dulu,dah…kita besok juga

**(note: kalo umur nya 11 taon, berarti klas enam esde? Nah, besok tgl 13-15 unas,Saiia juga unas, Bagi temen sesame author yang juga unas, mari berjuang, moga berhasil…dan bagi yang tidak unas, doa'in kami semua yang unas,ya)**

Acara miss konoha babak seleksi pertama mulai

Na-chan: sakura, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau tiba tiba kamu melihat hantu

Sakura: aku takutt!! Tentunya aku akan melempar nya dengan kunai

Na-chan:sakura…hantu ngga tembus kalo dilempar kunai!

Sakura: huwaaa…kalo gituh, aku akan lari…

Ayashi:ino, apa yang akan kamu perbuat, jika ada cowok jelek yang nembak kamu?

Ino: akan kutolak

Ayashi: gimana cara nolaknya?

Ino: akan ku maki dia supaya dia sadar kalo dia tuh jelek!

Mayuraa: hinata, planet apakah yang paling panas?

Hinata: venus

Mayuraa: kenapa?

Hinata: karena lapisannya kan co2, jadinya bisa menyerap panas matahari dan panas matahari itu akan tetap di dalam lapisan , sehingga venus sangat panas

Naruchu-chan: temari, gerakan tanaman tanaman mengikuti arah zat kimia itu apa?

Temari: kemonasti

Naruchu –chan: kemonasti yang mana?

Temari: kemonasti positif

Putilicious:tenten, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu punya sayap?

Tenten: aku akan menolong orang lain

Putilicious: menolong bagaimana?

Tenten:kalau ada orang yang mau menyebrang jalan, akan kugotong, ada yang kehilangan barang, akan kucarikan, yah, semua aktifitas yang tidak memungkinkan manusia, akan kulakukan dengan sayap itu

Kallen valentine:anko, sebutkan apa itu tigmotropisme?

Anko:itu adalh salah satu gerakan tumbuhan

Kallen valentine: yang mana?

Anko: gerakan melilit

Ucup:kurenai: apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu menjadi dewi?

Kurenai: entahlah

Ucup: harus jawab!

Kurenai: membuat konoha menjadi lebih baik

Zimer:Karin, kamu percaya sama kehidupan kedua stelah mati?

Karin: percaya

Zimer: apa itu

Karin: kalo kite manusya, hidup lagi sbagai hewan

(salah tuh! Jangan dipercaya! Klo menurut buda, hindu ama kongucu, ya ga kayak gitu, si Karin ngarang, dan si Karin salah,jangan dipercaya!)

!

Naoto:ayame, apa kalo kamu udah tua, kamu akan meneruskan usaha ramen ayahmu?

Ayame:tentu saja

Naoto: kenapa?

Ayame:karena aku berbakti pada orang tua

Lemon: grace, kamu itu kan laki laki, kenapa nyamar jadi perempuan?

Grace: untuk ikut miss konoha

Lemon: yah, kenapa kamu ikut ajang khusus perempuan?

Grace: untuk membuktikan bahwa laki laki juga bisa jadi miss konoha!

**Babak eliminasi pertama**

"yang akan dieliminasi awalan adalah…berdasarkan polling pemirsa…"omongan varan terdiam sejenak…

"AYAMEEE!!"treak sora, vran, dan melisssa barengan

-ayame nya nangis nangis sesegkan,lho?-

**-TBC-**

_Masalahnya, sekarang tiba tiba computer saya error, jadi stop dulu, tunggu chapter tiga nya aaajaaaa, yah…stelah ini si grace gendheng ituh akan di eksekusi_

_Maaf untuk semua author yang sudah saya kecewakan_

_Ada beberapa yang saya salahgunakan_

_Maaf sekali, karena host nya teralu banyak, sehingga acara akan aneh kalo begitu_

_Nah, sedangkan juri nya juga saya tambahin biar klop, jadi 10. soalnya pesertanya 10 juga, gituh…sekali lagi, saya minta maap_

_Dan ada beberapa author yang belom saya munculin, tunggu aja ya, chapter slanjutnya akan muncul_


End file.
